What Hurts The Most
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: Optimus Prime and Amanda are getting a divorce. Bumblebee was scared of what to expect what will happen next?


**June 14th, 2017**

* * *

Bumblebee Matthew Prime awoke to his parents fighting again. Bee groaned and got out of bed. he walked to the door to his bedroom. Bumblebee herd his parents arguing and fighting again "Well how about you leave then, and take your slag back to Chigao with her!" Amanda shouted at her husband as she packed up his stuff for him. "what are you talking about-" Optimus got cut off. "YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH YOUR EX-WIFE!" Amanda screamed as Optimus stood there, shocked. He remembers what he did in Chicago a few days back when he was on that mission. he saw his ex-wife Elita-1 but he doesn't want anything to do with her. But she insisted on staying in his hotel room when he said no. That crazy bitch.

Amanda threw his stuff in a suitcase and zipped it up for him. "Get out of my house!" Amanda screamed at him. Optimus caught it and looked at her. "Amanda, please," Optimus said. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SHIT OPTIMUS PRIME!" Amanda screamed. "MAYBE I WILL!" Optimus roared. Amanda was In tears now. "Go, just get out of my house…" Amanda said. Optimus sighed and went downstairs to the garage.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

Optimus went to his truck and got inside it. He sighed as he put the key in the ignition and drove out of the garage and out of the house, to find another place to stay.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

Optimus drove into the night. he thought of Amanda and his children. he now missed them terribly. He found a hotel and parked his Peter built, he got out and closed the door. then he walked inside.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

"Hello." the lady said. "Hi, can I have a room please?" Optimus asked the lady. The lady smiled and handed his key card. here you go your room number will be 743." the lady said. Optimus walked over to the elevator and pressed 7 and he went up. Optimus went to his hotel room, he laid on the bed and went on his phone. His notifications where blowing up from his Autobots.

he threw his phone and laid there.

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Optimus called Amanda, but it went to voicemail. "This is Amanda Prime, leave a message at the beep. The phone beeped. Optimus sighed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Amanda parked her Cadillac Escalade. Then she got out of the car, Amanda walked inside the hotel and asked for Optimus' room number. "Hello, what is Optimus Prime's room number?" Amanda asked the lady.

"Optimus Prime…" she typed in Optimus Prime, then his name popped up.

"His room number is 743 ." The lady said. "The elevators are on the left." the lady said. Amanda walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. She waited for not to come, the doors opened and she saw Optimus standing there.

What hurts the most

Is being so close

"Optimus…. Uh, I was coming up to your room to see you, how are you?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry," Optimus said. "No Optimus. I am sorry, I've been such a jerk." Amanda said as tears came to her eyes. "Amanda, please don't cry," Optimus said as he put his hand on her face and took his finger to dry up her tears.

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

"Optimus," Amanda asked as he shut her up by kissing her passionately. when he broke it, Amanda took out her wedding ring and put it back on her left ring finger. She grabbed his shoulders and held him close.

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

Optimus hugged her, when they broke it, Optimus let go of her shoulder. "I'm going to get any stuff…" Optimus said as he went back to his room and got his suitcase.

The elevator dinged, then he walked out with his stuff. Amanda and Optimus walked out hand in hand to their cars, then drove home.

* * *

 **A\N: Hi, guys, I'm back with a new FanFiction. So review and favorite guys! I appreciate it!**

 **what hurts the most by Rascal Flatts.**


End file.
